A process spawned by an application program typically executes in the context of a user that launched the application program. That is, the process has access to resources of the operating system corresponding to the access available to the user. Some processes, however, require greater access to system resources than the user context can offer. Hence, these processes often fail after being denied access to the required resources. In these typical systems, another user with greater rights (e.g., administrator rights) has to log in and launch the application program to enable the application to access the required resources.